tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Ooze
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Ooze is a fan-made series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The story borrows many elements from the 2012 animated series as well as the IDW comics. Plot Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - The leader of the team and the oldest of his brothers. He wears a blue mask, blue elbow and knee pads, white wraps and black belt. He fights with the pair of katana swords. *'Raphael' - The hothead of the team and the second-oldest of his brothers. He wears a red mask, red elbow and knee pads, white wraps and black belt. He fights with the pair of sai daggers. *'Donatello' - The scientist and pacifist of the team and the youngest of his brothers. He wears a purple mask, purple elbow and knee pads, white wraps and black belt. He fights with the Bo staff. *'Michelangelo' - The prankster of the team and the second-youngest of his brothers. He wears an orange mask, orange elbow and knee pads, white wraps and black belt. He fights with the pair of nunchucks. Allies Friends Villains Foot Clan Kraang Tribe Episodes Trivia *The main focuses of the series are the team of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well as these certain personal storylines for main characters: **Leonardo becoming a better leader and learning to trust his brothers and friends. **Raphael learning to let go of his hot-headed attitude and learning responsibility. **Donatello learning to balance his nerdy lifestyle with his new heroic activity. **Michelangelo learning to accept opportunities to widen his social group. *Despite the story being inspired by the 2012 animated series, there are several differences: **The Kraang are the malevolent tribe of Utroms rather than the Hive Mind. **The mutagen has the glowingly purple/green coloration to it. **Snake, Chris Bradford, Xever Montes, Victor, Newtralizer, Sal Commander, Shinigami and Kavaxas doesn't exist in this series. **Kraang Prime is absent and his role is Krang, with Krang being the leader of the Kraang Tribe. **The logo of the Foot Clan is the red dragon footprint instead of the human footprint. **Bebop and Rocksteady are the pair of delinquent boys while in the 2012 series Bebop and Rocksteady are the high tech thief and the arms dealer. **Dragon Face is the only Chinese American member of the Purple Dragons while in the 2012 series everyone was Chinese American. **While Tiger Claw was originally a human Takeshi, Tiger Claw was originally Shredder's pet tiger (that was trained to track anything). **The Dimension X has the purple coloration instead of pink. **Mona Lisa is absent and her role is the female Triceraton named Zora, with Zora being Raphael's love interest. **Zeno is absent and his role is Traximus, with Traximus being the trusted ally of the Ninja Turtles. **While Bishop is the member of the Utrom High Council, Bishop is the Guardian of the Utroms. *The idea of adding Dragon Face, Angel, Two Ton, Underground Monsters, Guardians, Traximus, Monza Ram, Darius Dun, Street Phantoms, and Dark Turtles as characters to the series is inspired by 2003 animated series. *The Triceraton Kingdom is based on the Triceraton Empire from the 2012 series, but in this series it has dominant and gladiatorial culture as well as the advanced technology and weaponry. *Vringath Dregg is based on a character with the same name from the 2012 series, but this version appears to take aspects of Sh'Okanabo from the 2003 series. *The idea of making of the mutagen having healing and transformative properties on its own is is idealized by an aspect used in the IDW comics. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Series Category:Fan-Made Reboots